Swimming Lessons
by Habit
Summary: Naruto is worried because he isn't a strong swimmer. He can't trust the others not to laugh at him and Sakura's not around. An unlikely teacher comes to his rescue, but will she need to be rescued from him as well? MA! MATURE! NO LIL KIDS!


**A/N: I get distracted easily...if i dont get these stories outof my head they will mess up my chapter stories... Enjoy...and remember to thank Kishimoto-san for his creating Naruto and all the characters in it!!**

Swimming Lessons

Naruto was staring at the water like it was evil. He refused to get in, despite how hot it was outside. He wasn't overly fond of water, considering the fact that he couldn't really swim that well. Sure he could swim well enough to keep his head above water for a short while, but he tired of it and if the current were strong he was in real trouble.

He watched the suddenly extremely close Ino and Kiba splash around in the water. It had been three weeks since the Inuzuka was release from the hospital and that was when he started spending A LOT of time with Ino. He considered asking one of them to teach him to swim better, but thought better of it considering they'd probably tease him about it.

His mind turned to Sakura, who he now only considered a sister. He grimaced with the knowledge that she was living in Suna. He was happy for his friend Gaara, who was the Kazekage, but he missed Sakura like he would any sibling…had he had any. It was almost eight years since Orochimaru had put the curse on Sasuke and changed everything between the members of Team 7.

Sakura was civil to Sasuke, but not nice to him. She had a grudge against him for what he'd said and done to her that day he'd left her behind. She'd punched Naruto through a wall when he'd taken off for two years without telling her. He missed her pummeling him whenever he acted stupid. He sighed and looked at the water longingly.

Naruto looked up as he felt a presence beside him. He saw bare legs, a skimpy swim suit, large breasts, and long violet hair. He looked up at the girl's face, but it was blocked by the sun. He shielded his eyes as he tried to look at his companion. A giggle erupted when he squinted at the girl standing above him.

"Naruto-kun…you shouldn't make that face…it might stick that way." a gentle, innocent voice teased him. His tension drained away instantly as he recognized Hinata's voice. He had become very comfortable around the Hyuuga girl. Naruto pouted and received a giggle from the white eyed beauty.

"Hi, Hinata-chan." he said in a miserable voice. Hinata blinked several times and sat beside him quickly. She reached out and tugged on his jacket sleeve. When she had his attention, she asked what was wrong.

Naruto sighed and looked out over the water again. "I'm not a very good swimmer when it comes to strong currents and such. I have to create Kage Bushins to pull me across during missions or someone has to pull me across. I don't know of anyone but Sakura-chan that can swim that would be willing to teach me without teasing me…" he turned his head as Hinata giggle and took his hand into hers.

"Naruto-kun…I can teach you to swim, and I would never make fun of you. You've never had anyone to teach you these things…it's nothing to be ashamed of. If anything, the village should be ashamed for treating you this way." she said quietly looking at his big, strong hand in hers. She smiled up at him and noticed his face was shocked. She arched a brow at him and he cleared his throat.

"Hinata-chan…thank you. You will never know how much that means to me." He said as he looked at the ground. Hinata cupped his cheek and made him look up at her. Her eyes were fierce and her brows drawn.

"It's the truth. This village has always looked down on you because of something that wasn't even your fault. If they hadn't used you for the container, then we would all be dead right now. They should be singing your praises, not turning their backs on you." She leaned in and gave him a light peck on the cheek. She smiled and drew back. "Now…about that swimming lesson…you'll need trunks and a towel. I'll wait here for you until you get back." she shooed him away to get the necessary items and smiled.

Naruto spared one backward glance, just in case he was imagining this. When she was still there shooing him to get his stuff, he broke into a wide grin and raced home. Naruto quickly changed and ran all the way back to the lake where Hinata was waiting for him. When he skidded to a halt, there was no Hinata in sight.

Naruto's eyes became teary and he looked down at the ground, saddened. Suddenly, a large amount of water fell on his head. He bolted up into the air due to the coldness and he heard a giggle from his left. He looked over to see Hinata in the water, only her head from the nose up visible. She rose up just enough for him to see the water course down her slim figure.

Naruto turned red as rivulets of water slid down her creamy skin. She giggled and held her hand out to Naruto. He stripped everything but his swim trunks off and took her hand, allowing her to pull him into the water. He blushed more when she got closer to him to explain what he had to do to tread water.

* * *

An hour and a half later found the blonde and his companion treading water together. Despite everyone's assumption that Naruto was a block head, he was extremely intelligent…he was just completely innocent. Hinata wondered why the boy hid behind the false idiocy. When she asked him, a strange sadness fell over him.

"Everyone thinks I'm a monster…they don't care if I'm smart or dumb. It won't change their opinions…my own parents didn't even stick around to raise me. I've heard rumors that my mother killed herself for bearing such a child as me. No one even knows who my father is, only that I look like the Yondaime. But no one thinks that such a _demon_ could be the son of their savior." Naruto's sad, yet strangely bitter less, words made her stop and think. She made a mental note to look back into the medical records of both Naruto and the Yondaime when she returned to the hospital next week.

Hinata smiled gently and grabbed his hand, brining it to her face. She rubbed her face against his large hand and closed her eyes. "_They _may believe you are a demon…but to me, you're our savior. You keep that monster from hurting other people at the expense of yourself. _THAT_ is a true hero." she looked into his crystal blue eyes to see emotions boiling there. Several of them she had never seen cross his face before. She couldn't exactly explain what she was seeing.

Naruto couldn't believe that such an innocent young woman would call him a hero. She had no idea what he was capable of should he ever feel betrayed by Konoha. He stared at the hand she held to her face. He imagined it growing claws and clasping around her throat to choke the life out of her. He winced inwardly at the thought and his heart hurt at the thought of losing control around her. Then he remembered his promise during the Chuunin exams so long ago.

Naruto choked up and pulled her into his arms, burying his face into the crook of her neck. He let out choked sob and just held her tightly to him. "Hinata-chan…thank you…so much…" he choked again and rubbed his face against her. Hinata was blushing ten shades past red and was frozen in spot. It was a good thing they were in shallower water or they would have drowned.

Hinata's breathing was ragged and she could feel him pressed against her in intimate places. Her swim suit was tiny compared to her womanly assets. She began to become self conscious about her large breasts and wide hips. She started stuttering as well.

"N-Naruto k-kun…w-what are…are y-you d-doing?" she asked. Naruto noticed her stuttering immediately because she used to do it all the time around him but he'd thought she'd grown out of it being as she hadn't done it in so long. He could feel her harsh gasps for air and thought he was squeezing her to hard. He was about to let go when he heard laughter in his head.

'**Naïve child…you are so innocent it's sickening. She isn't hurting moron, she's aroused. You are pressed most intimately against her and she is feeling the affects of your body on hers. I can smell her…so you should be able to as well.'** the voice came from the darkest reaches of Naruto's mind and he immediately knew that Kyuubi was talking to him. He concentrated on the scents around him and he found a sweet smell rolling off of Hinata.

Naruto felt himself go hard as stone in that instant. He may be naïve and innocent, but the primal part of him knew exactly what that scent was. His grip tightened ever so slightly and he started rubbing against her once more…only this time in a sensual way. His body was beginning to respond to hers, and he liked it.

Hinata felt the difference in his touch immediately and she felt herself go hot. She'd never expected that Naruto would respond to her body's unconscious demands. She was attracted to him beyond reason and now, it seemed, he was just as attracted to her. Hinata heard a small growl from him and she gasped when he nipped her collar bone.

She could feel him nibbling up and down her neck and then soothing it with his tongue. Hinata tried to hold in any moans, but it wasn't possible for her. She was very aroused and she was being stimulated by her crush, she couldn't really control it. She gasped and held tighter to him.

Naruto could feel fire in his body, and for once it didn't hurt. It was a different kind of flame…and he liked it. He rubbed his face against the soft skin of her neck and slid his face lower, until he was just barely rubbing against her cleavage. Hinata gasped and grabbed a handful of his hair, holding him still for an instant.

"N-Naruto kun…what's…g-gotten int-to you?" she asked, panting. He growled lightly against her and started kissing her chest delicately. She felt a nip on her left breast, right over her heart. She looked down to see a bruise forming where he'd bitten her.

"Hinata-chan…I feel…like I'm on fire on the inside. I've…never felt…like this before. What is this Hinata-chan? Why do I want to do things to you that I know I shouldn't? You deserve so much better than someone like me…" even as he said it he continued rubbing his face against her. His hands started rubbing up and down her sides, gripping her hips and holding her to him.

Hinata couldn't answer him because she was stunned. He looked into her awe-struck eyes. He knew that she wasn't disgusted by him, her scent told him that much, but he couldn't figure out why she was looking at him like that. "What's wrong Hinata-chan?" he asked in a growling tone. Hinata recovered enough to tug on his hair and make him look at her. He looked up from her chest with sparkling cerulean eyes.

"I deserve what I want Naruto…and I WANT you, not someone else. I have loved you since we were small children, but you never noticed. I finally convinced myself that being your friend was enough, as long as I could be near you. These feelings you have…I've felt them for years now. I've wanted you, but I was afraid you'd turn me away…" She confessed in a small voice. It was Naruto's turn to be awe-struck…and his wide blue eyes told a lot about his inner turmoil.

"Hinata-chan…I…I would never turn you away. I'd be a little shy, maybe embarrassed, but I'd never turn YOU away." he turned a little red at the implications and then nuzzled her neck once more. She giggled at the feeling and ran her hands up his back teasingly.

Hinata felt more care-free than she had in years. He had finally, in a way, admitted he had a thing for her, wanted her. She butted her head against his and made him look at her. When he did, Hinata took his lips in a small kiss…testing the 'waters' so to speak. Naruto groaned and deepened the kiss, snaking his hand up to the back of her head and pressing it to him so she couldn't pull away.

Hinata pressed her entire body against him and rubbed her leg against his. He put his other hand on her thigh and rubbed her thigh gently. His hand crept a little higher and she gasped when she felt his thumb press against her mound. Hinata ground herself against his hand as he slipped into her swim suit bottoms and lightly touched her.

Hinata was not in the mood to wait for him, so she pushed his shorts down and started massaging him. Naruto jerked a little at her forwardness, but found he liked Hinata controlling him this way. However, there was a certain portion of his mind that wanted to dominate her. He sat through a few more pumps of her hand when he finally decided it was his turn. Naruto growled and removed her hands from him. He grabbed her against him and just disappeared.

Hinata opened her eyes to see herself lying on her stomach in the dark. She looked around for any source of light and found none. She heard harsh breathing and felt around for the source. She came into contact with feverish skin, making her worried. She remembered being at the lake with Naruto, then they both just disappeared. She ran her hands through the hair of the person next to her and found it to be Naruto.

Hinata moved to wake him, only to be pinned to the floor by the young man that was previously beside her. She felt his warm weight press her down and she gasped lightly. Naruto growled and rubbed his whole body against the Hyuuga female. He snaked his arms up and down her sides and down her legs. Hinata whimpered at the feel and squirmed.

Naruto, who was acting on Kyuubi's instincts more than actual experience, bit her neck and pinned her to the floor, making her cry out in surprise and arousal. She felt her swim bottoms get torn away and felt something stroking her womanhood. She arched her hips and cried out once more.

Before either knew what was happening, Naruto flipped her over onto her stomach and started rubbing his fully erect member against her entrance. She gasped and pushed back against him. She heard him growl and sensed that he needed their first time with him in control. Hinata whimpered submissively, appealing to his instincts. She felt his pleased rumble against her back and she smiled.

She felt him probing her with his fingers and then she felt something much larger press against her. Not quite knowing what was going on in the heat of the moment, she pressed back against him, encouraging him. She felt something slip into her and she froze as waves of pain hit her. She felt Naruto stiffen at the pain she was certain was radiating off her.

Naruto's common sense (yes he has one) came back to him in that moment and he realized what he was doing to Hinata. He tried to scramble off of her, but he felt her grip him tightly in a hug. He could hear her gasps and whimpers. Suddenly, he heard a whisper, "Finish what you started, Naruto-kun…if you leave me now, I won't be giving you another chance…" He heard her gasped moan and felt her arch against him slightly.

Naruto looked at her for a few seconds before lust glazed his eyes once more and instinct took him once more. He growled once more and thrust quickly into her, causing her to scream in pleasure/pain. He stilled himself, even though Kyuubi was urging him to move. He felt Hinata nudge him with her backside, giving him permission to move.

Naruto went wild then, taking everything she could give him. He panted heavily as he thrust into her and listened to her moans and coos of pleasure. He could feel her hot channel milking him and he heard Kyuubi purr in appreciation. The blonde bent to where his chest was touching Hinata's back and he nuzzled her neck. She whined approvingly and he couldn't help but chuckled smugly.

She pushed back against him and he went wild again, bucking into her with renewed strength. He pounded her, demanding she come so that he could feel her pleasure. Though he never voiced his demand, she felt it in his body. His hands were almost bruising on her hips as he held her to him, circling his manhood inside her like a cork screw.

She felt something snap in her and she screamed, the strength leaving her arms and legs. Naruto held her hips up to continue with the sensual assault as he felt her channel spasm over his member. He hissed as he too felt pleasure hit him like a bolt of lightning smacking him into oblivion. He fell atop of her spent form and waited for reality to set in once more.

* * *

Hinata woke several hours later to the sound of screaming and running. She looked around and for the first time noticed she was in a natural cave she recognized from a mission long ago, when the Uchiha boy had first disappeared. She used to come here to practice her techniques. She hurriedly put her clothes back on and shook Naruto awake. Naruto gave her a groggy look, then noticed all the noise.

Naruto threw on his clothes and used his technique to take them into town. Hinata grabbed someone's sleeve and stopped them. "What's going on? What is everyone so excited about?" the person she'd stopped looked at her with a panicked expression.

"There's going to be a wedding between the adopted daughter of the Hokage and the Kazekage of Suna. Haruno Sakura is going to cement our alliance to Suna by marrying Sabaku no Gaara. How a sweet girl like that will deal with a monster like him is beyond me." the man looked slightly jealous in Hinata's opinion. She felt Naruto tense and looked at the man angrily.

Hinata punched the man in the gut, much to his and Naruto's surprise. He looked up at the Hyuuga heiress to see righteous indignation on her face. He flinched from her as she got up in his face and growled. "Just because you don't like him and don't understand what he's been through doesn't mean he's a monster. He's saved plenty of our ninja when he could have walked away. PLUS, Sakura-chan was dating him prior to this 'arranged marriage' you want to believe in so much. He probably asked her to marry him like any other gentleman would and she accepted. His siblings must have thought it a strategic move to ensure our alliance. I know that is what Temari-san would call it." Hinata's temper made Naruto feel weird. He'd never seen her except as the shy, blushing girl he'd known for years. Now she acted her station and it made him feel unworthy.

The man noticed Naruto's proximity to the Hyuuga heir and he quirked a brow, but said nothing so as not to incur her wrath once more. "And FURTHERMORE if you are going to call someone a monster, look into the mirror, because the people of this village are the worst monster's I have known since Orochimaru himself was alive because we turned our backs on the Savior of our village! The Yondaime may have defeated the Kyuubi, but it is Naruto that protects us from him EVERY DAY!" she screamed, her face red with her anger and the effort screaming took. Being naturally quiet, screaming in anger was a workout.

The man was frightened by her temper and ran off, muttering about crazy demon loving women. Naruto stared at her in awe. He'd known she didn't like how people had treated him but he'd never imagined she'd speak out in his defense or in Gaara's defense come to think of it. Naruto reached out and hugged her to him tightly. She sighed and allowed him to calm her. She nuzzled him and they watched people rushing around.

Naruto thought about something then laughed. Hinata looked up at him in question and he smirked at her. "Swimming lessons and weddings…makes me wonder what lies in our future, Hina-chan…" he nuzzled her giggling form and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him lightly.

"If you need more swimming lessons Naruto-kun, I'm sure we can work something out…" she said seductively. Naruto smiled outright at this and squeezed her tight, taking off towards his apartment. Vaguely he wondered if his other swim lessons would ever be able to top today's.


End file.
